Playlist-based media consumption is becoming more popular with each passing day. For example, Internet radio stations are becoming widely used. Playlist-based media consumption providers face a problem of monetizing their products through advertising in a manner that considers and appropriately weighs various user interactions to determine when advertisements should be utilized. Playlist-based media consumption providers also face a problem of providing content that a user desires to consume, and deciding whether and when media content that a user does not presently desire to consume should be again presented to the user.